User talk:Tinni
Re: Anime release I wasn't aware of it; I assumed most of the Spoiler talk would have been done on the policy's page itself and not the forum; it's been a long time since I visited that. I may have to take a look at it. I'll restore the images, but I have HUGE doubts about letting low-quality images onto the site when a higher-quality one can be uploaded by being patient for a few hours. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, that was personal taste; I never said I removed the images because they were of low quality, but because of the fact that the episode was not subbed yet. I went ahead and restored the edits and reverted my own edit of Ulquiorra's article. By all means, if it's okay to upload manga-based anime pics without waiting for the subbed version, then go ahead. If it's allowed, then I won't delete it (I restored the deleted images), and if you're able to, then upload a higher-quality one as soon as the opportunity presents itself. I won't delete a low-quality image if it's allowed, unless there's a higher-quality duplicate image, and the low-quality one isn't on someone's page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chapter 402 Hi, I'm sorry for the confusion, I'll be happy to change it, if only I knew how to! I had the same problem with 379, when I knew it was a mistake from Mangafox I tried to change it but couldn't find a way to do it. If you could tell me how to move it or change the title I will happily do it, I know about those silly edit wars due to mistranslations and I don't want to contribute to them just because onemanga released a wrong chapter title. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Forget it, I just discovered how. Never imagined it was so easy. Sorry for the trouble. I hope it helps to minor the changes in the chapter pages. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra Pics I dont know if you could but do you think you could get some better pics for Ulquiorra's released form as well as a better one of Ichigo putting on the mask. Also if you could get me some shots of Ishida vs. Yammy for the Yammy's Rampage fight page that would really be appreciated. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Yammy pics. On top of that I need one's for Orihime being attacked by Menoly and Loly during the Yammy confrontation as well as some from the confrontation involving Grimmjow earlier. I need a gif of Yammy using Gonzul to replace the pic on his page it takes to much space and doesn't accurately show the ability. I also need some pics for Rukia vs. Rubudon. If you could work it out that would help alot thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) File uploading I seem to be having a little problem with the file uploading and it's uploading my pictures as blank squares, I don't know if it's my computer, the internet, the site, or the world conspiring against me (the pics are working fine in the PC), do you know why this could be happening? Anyway, I just leave this message so as to let you know that I'm not doing it on purpose and that as soon as I figure out what on earth or Soul Society is going on, I'll replace the blank boxes with the actual pics that I was trying to upload. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 07:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, I tried to reupload the same picture with a different name after adding the previous one to the "candidates for deletion" but I'm still getting the blank box. I guess I'm gonna let it rest for now and wait until tomorrow to add the pictures. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Once again need help So far Ive done the main event articles of the fight project Such as Ryoka Invasion and the Arrancar Invasion. But Im having a problem properly putting the Invasion of Hueco Mundo together. Im thinking because it switches back and forth and between various fights and It just doesn't click how to do it in my mind for whatever reason. If you can go through it and see if it will work for you. The first half I have done already referenced and what not but the rest isn't working. If you need a guideline just look at the previous event pages its supposed to be more synopsis of the entire arc. Probably no more than 20 or so references altogether. The sooner these can get done the sooner we can complete the project overall. After this particular event article is done im deleting the saga pages. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Arrancar Encyclopaedia and other Omakes Understood. maggosh 14:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Vizard/Visored Hello again. Sorry to bother you about this, but I was looking over the Vizard article's talk page, and noticed that somebody had posted a link to a calendar that was allegedly released in Japan. His point in doing so was that it was the only occurance of the word "Vizard" being romanized in Japanese media, with this case showing that is it spelled "Visored." I was just wondering about whether or not the calendar was truly Japanese, which would discredit it as a source, or if there was some other reason. As the user said, romanization changes for cases such as Baraggan have been made based on materials like this before. Mohrpheus 18:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Urahara pictures Hi! I offered myself to take over Urahara's article in the Article Improvement Project to fix the lack of pictures, which I tried to do tonight, but I faced a small problem. The plot sections, apart from FKT, Arrancar arc and Agent of the Shinigami arc are very small, less than two lines in case of the filler arcs, and just two or three paragraphs for HM and SS arcs. So I'm doubting if I should add pictures for the filler arcs, and if more pictures are needed for the other arcs, since anymore pics would make the page look cluttered, but I still have this feeling like the article is kinda incomplete picture-wise, maybe it's just me. What do you think? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for answering! I'll be rewatching episodes starting tomorrow to get as many shots as possible. I've got one shot from the Bount arc, but I'll wait to have more shots from the other arcs to upload them. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Kisuke's Eye Color Hi Tinni, I just wanted to get your opinion on something, what color do you think Kisuke eyes are? They are listed as dark blue, but in every anime episode I've watched they appear black or dark dark grey, even with his hat off. So I was wondering if you know of any place its officially listed to be dark blue otherwise I would like to change it. I ask your opinion b/c of the no. of edits you've done. UraharaHitsugaya 15:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Tinni can you help me with this one? Soul Reaper wearing Black Kimono - Rukia Kuchiki Taicho - Head Captain of Soul Society - does not exist in the beginning Characters First - Story Plot then Wish to Buy Bleach Clothes, But Cannot find it in Stores Ichigo - considerate and thoughtful - strength and weakness too Bleach into a love story - no way Yoruichi and Rangiku - they just do not care what people think of them Chad - Mexican heritage - unintentional Quincies in White Clothing - Uryu Ishida Quincies arrows are for long range combats and has a 5 points cross Soul Reaper sword are for short range combats Kon a fake three dimensional flat face stuffed animal cheap and thrown away Ichigo's dad Isshin would always be a Soul Reaper - there will be back story Battle Scenes - Bored - Joke - Fun Bleach - Few more story lines to be tell - will go on for a while Bleach - Believe in your talent - Enjoy what you have created this was ask as a riddle by my mate - whoever gets it right - he will lend his full sets of Bleach DVDs, all his Bleach mangas and all his Bleach game cds/xbox/PSP etc etc to us here - any help would be much appreciated to all you guys?Soulreaper1234 08:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? can you paste me a link!!! thanks thanks you are a an angel yes all the list down he took from the interview I just don't gets what he meant I mean my mate - but salute and thank you are a big help!!!Soulreaper1234 09:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Soul Carnival I just finished watching the episode. I can see why you saw some similarities, but I saw the scenes that were attempted to be uploaded, and I saw enough of a different to tell that they were from Soul Carnival. Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relampago stance is noticeably different between 271 and Soul Carnival, and it was the Soul Carnival version(and that was the most notable image I deleted today). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) rukia is leuitenant level if rukias abilites were only seated officer level aa(9th espada with long name) would have massacured her hes captin/espada level without his resurrcion he is leiutenant level the power gap between leuitenant and seated officers is huge his resurreion is probably comparable to a bankai as even non espada arrancars power can be as seen with renji and y granz the only reason rukia won after he realsed was because he got overconfident and instead of use the tentical from his realease to crush her(its safe to say thier as strong as they look) and ran his zanpakto through her unaware of her 3rd dance and she stabed him in the head so rukia is leuitant level and aa is overall(with his realease) captin level probably has some of his own sword training overtime if you think a seated officer level fighter could fight a leuitenant that well then your fucked in the head besides why does rukias section say "high spirtual power" if shes seated officer level that power level is average leuitenant level so i am editing it to that based on fact your the one with speculation. chappy said rukias strenght a month before she fought aa listen maybe then rukia was seat level but she could have improved for all we know im sure the creator of bleach him self would agree with me if your gonna ban me for arguing when im right go ahead why you are up at 3:08 am is beyond me i personly suffer from imsomnia listen rukia is leuiteant level azien has keen not high intellect level if besides even if you ban me ill just make another account with another email don't start an editing war you can't win loser. what about the will of the hogkyo azien say the hogyko does things ichigo was near the damn thing and it gave him a new hollow form is it that ridiculus the rukia became leuitenant level because of dat so again your the one speculating not me i dont know where your from half around the worldx 5pm thats 10 hour differance from mine but where i come from the facts stay right so frigg off don't start a e.war i told you i have plenty of emails for make wikia accounts that can all edit piss me off again i delete all info on bleach got dat asshole then you force my hand im deleting the whole rukia page and any other page ass Re:Urahara for Feature Article I hadn't really looked it over, but yeah, its not in great shape. The list of candidates is a bit short as it is, but I guess there is not much choice in this until it is fixed. I had planned to see what I could do about Uryu's article over the weekend, but I'll try to get some done on Urahara too since it needs less work. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I actually quite like Yammy, but somehow forgot him. What chance has he got when even does who like him can't remember him? [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Article Pages We are doing something new with the main character pages. Ichigo's page being the main one. His filler arc sections will now be collapsable similar to the spoiler page. That way its still present on the page but out of the way of the primary canonical information. Once the vast majority of the pages have featured in detail the certain fights and events on the fight pages it will not need a redundant amount of information on the article pages so they will be scaled down considerably. The same may well be available to take place for Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji's and Rukia's pages but that will most likely be at a later date. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Kira for featured article I saw that you inquired about this on Yyp's page. I don't think he qualifies for the same reason Isshin did not qualify for april. Kira was not in the recent chapter long enough to really be called "recently featured" in the manga. Those are just my thoughts--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Urahara Hi Tinni! I see you've taken it on yourself to add pics on Urahara's article. I took a bunch of shots for the Bount arc, Arrancar arc, Karakura-Raizer mini episodes, and a couple shots for the Amagai arc, I wonder if you would need any of them or if you think the article is OK the way it is already? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 07:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC)